Estar contigo
by Zel-Ol
Summary: (UA Moderno)Edward siempre ha tenido a Mary, es lo más constante y su tabla de salvación, su mejor amiga, pero sus sentimientos recién descubiertos lo hacen darse cuenta que no quiere seguir siendo solo su amigo y el está decidido a cambiar eso.-imagen by: Kaykenna(devianArt)-


**Capítulo único**

Hace más de siete años que Edward conocía a esa mujer.

A la única mujer que no le importaba mostrar con orgullo la cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo derecho, la misma que competía con el cuándo iban a beber, quien le dijo que era una tontería casarse tan joven y que tuvo razón, la misma que le dio un puñetazo para hacerle ver que la mejor opción era el divorcio y que estuvo ahí para él desde que la conocía.

Dio otro trago a su cerveza, Edward no quería pensar en nada y menos en el hecho de que últimamente Mary parecía su única tabla de salvación en su desastrosa vida.

Tenía otros amigos por supuesto, pero ella era otra historia, sabían casi cada detalle de la vida del otro y de no ser que ambos lo negaban siempre, cualquiera pensaría que eran pareja.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le estaba molestando tanto.

Él no podía explicar en qué momento exacto se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. De la chica que se presentó como "James" la primera vez que se hablaron y quien no reparó en aclarar que era una mujer hasta semanas después. Lo hizo sentir como un completo idiota por no haberse dado cuenta, pero en su defensa, Mary era buena actuando, había logrado parecer más masculina que algunos otros chicos que llegó a conocer.

No podía creer todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron, estaba a punto de cumplir 24 años y parecía una vida entera vivida con ella como su amiga.

Se recriminaba el haberse fijado en Caroline, en pensar que era la mujer que quería y en cometer esa idiotez de casarse antes de entrar a la universidad. El tiempo con Caroline estuvo bien al principio hasta que comenzaron las peleas, al final Edward pasaba más tiempo en casa de sus amigos que en el departamento que compartía con su mujer.

Y fue Mary quien le dio el último empujón de mandar todo eso por la borda y comenzar de nuevo.

Debería hacer algo con todo eso pronto.

 **OoOo OoOo**

Se despertó por el sonido incesante de la puerta, por un segundo pensó que podría ser Thatch o Ade, pero al mirar la hora en el celular, supo que era demasiado temprano un domingo para que cualquiera de sus amigos hombres estuviera levantado.

La noche anterior bebió menos de lo que pensó que haría, tal vez se estaba dando cuenta que levantarse con resaca cuando tenía esos dilemas no eran la mejor combinación, aunado al hecho de que no tenía mucho dinero de sobra últimamente.

Annie nunca iría a levantarlo temprano porque decía que no lo soportaba con su humor de las mañanas, así que la única opción era Mary.

Y Edward realmente no quería verla en ese momento, por más infantil que sonara eso en su cabeza, pero acabo gritando para pedirle a la mujer que dejara de golpear la puerta, sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo.

— ¿Me podrías decir porque vienes a esta hora un domingo?

— Edward…son las diez de la mañana, no hables como si viniera de madrugada.

— Es su equivalente de los domingos. —gruñó molesto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo empujó para poder pasar al apartamento.

— Aún no me has dicho para que viniste.

— ¿Tengo que tener una razón para visitarte?, no seas una chica Edward. —hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en el sillón. — Además, ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado últimamente?

Fingió que no sabía a lo que se refería, pero ella entrecerró los ojos.

— No juegues conmigo Kenway, has estado raro, siento que me evitas.

— Mary, no te evito, solo he estado ocupado.

— Tanto que has podido ver a Thacht y a Ade, pero a mí apenas y respondes los mensajes que te mando.

Conocía esa postura y tono de voz. Edward había apodado esa actitud de la azabache como: "Modo James", porque le recordaba cuando pensó que ella era un chico.

Si, la estuvo evitando, por su propio bien. Y ahora estaba a solas con ella en su apartamento, y su mente comenzaba a jugar con él.

Tal vez simplemente debería decirle todo de una vez, Mary no soportaría su actitud mucho más y era peor soportar a una Mary Read enojada a escuchar su risa al saber porque no habló mucho con ella las semanas pasadas.

Ni siquiera sabía si ella lo veía de la misma forma, aunque la conocía por años, Mary seguía siendo un enigma en cuanto a relaciones, lo único que tenía claro era que llegó a salir tanto con hombres como mujeres, pero nunca fue demasiado serio como para presentar sus conquistas a su grupo de amigos.

Definitivamente, debía decírselo, pero no en ropa interior como estaba.

— Salgamos entonces, iré a cambiarme.

Ella levantó una ceja sin entender, normalmente su amigo era de llevarle la contraría un rato al menos. Mary lo vio entrar a su habitación y se quedó a esperar en la sala.

Sus pensamientos se fueron a todos los tatuajes que llevaba el rubio, sabía que a Caroline no le terminaban de gustar, pero a ella le encantaban, sobretodo porque le recordaba las cosas que tenía en común con Edward y que ella estuvo allí en cada uno.

Sonrió cuando llegó a su memoria la imagen donde él estaba fingiendo que no le dolía su primer tatuaje y cómo ella se burló de él, aunque Edward tuvo su revancha, el pecho no fue su mejor elección.

Aquella vez el rubio por fin entendió que era una chica, ya que terminó viéndola con una blusa escotada, la idea de decirle James aunque fuese en broma comenzó a hacerse menos común luego de eso, Mary aun fingía ser James cuando le tocaba ir sola con los chicos y Annie no podía por alguna razón, era más fácil a ser vista como la única mujer del grupo.

Hace tiempo había entendido porque le hizo feliz que Edward la dejara de tratar como a un él y más cómo a una ella… era porque deseaba que al menos él no la viera como la "marimacho travesti", como le solían decir los idiotas.

Eso no impidió que siguiera siendo su mejor amiga y que estuvieran juntos en tantas situaciones.

Edward Kenway era lo más constante en su vida y ella era feliz por eso, aunque no quisiera admitir el miedo que sentía al pensar lo contrario, al imaginarse a otra Caroline en la vida de Edward.

 **OoOo OoOo**

Lo suyo no era el romance, pero algo que les gustaba a ambos era el mar.

Así que tomó las llaves de su coche- e imploró porque no lo dejara en ese corto viaje- y le dijo que irían a comer algo a uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la costa, donde pudieran ver los barcos, estaban en Bristol después de todo.

— ¿Planeas invitarme el desayuno?, ¿O no trajiste dinero y tendré que pagar yo?

— Mujer de poca fe, tengo dinero, pero tu tendrás que pagar tu parte.

— Eso es mejor a la última vez donde "se te olvidó la cartera".

— No estaba mintiendo Mary.

— Sí, eso diles a tus amigos, sé que preferiste guardar tu dinero para tu visita al bar con los chicos.

Siguieron discutiendo un poco más hasta que Edward prendió su estéreo y se escuchó a todo volumen la voz de Freddie Mercury, a ambos les encantaba Queen, su grupo favorito.

— Realmente debemos ir juntos a otro de sus conciertos Ed, las canciones deberían ser declaradas patrimonio de la humanidad o algo así.

Dijo sonriendo, antes de comenzar a cantar juntos, aquellos momentos eran donde Edward se daba golpes mentales al no darse cuenta cuán compatibles eran él y Mary, podían divertirse juntos y pelear por tonterías para luego olvidarlas al momento siguiente, cantar a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas, insultarse por hacer idioteces y siempre estar al lado del otro cuando más necesitaban a alguien.

No quería dejar ir a Mary, no deseaba seguir siendo solo su amigo, y el cambiaría eso.

 **OoOo OoOo**

— Nunca lo supe.

— ¿De verdad? Juré que todos se habrían dado cuenta, sí que eres corto de luces a veces Ed.

Él aún intentaba concebir el hecho de que Annie y Mary salieron por un tiempo y él nunca lo supo. No es que cuestionara a su amiga sobre sus relaciones de todas formas, pero no creyó que incluso frente a sus ojos no notó algo como eso. Aunque por supuesto, su gusto peculiar aun lo ocultaban a la mayoría, aunque vivían en una época con tantos cambios, era más fácil para chicas como sus amigas ocultarlo a la sociedad que ser juzgadas.

Sabía que la mayor razón fue Annie, ya que a Mary le daba totalmente igual, ni siquiera le importaba que le llamaran James para molestarla aun cuando iba vestida como chica, a ella le gustaba llamar a esa faceta suya como su "alter ego", aunque cada vez lo hacía menos a cuando eran adolescentes.

— No es como si nos besáramos en tu cara, pero pudiste notarlo.

— ¿Cuánto duraron?

— Mmm… poco más de tres meses, pero nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaba y seguimos siendo amigas como verás.

Estaban caminando disfrutando del clima y la vista que tenían del mar.

— Mary…

Volteó, conocía ese tono en el rubio, era cuando iba a decirle algo importante, pero antes de que él continuara, alcanzó a ver que no muy lejos estaban el grupo de idiotas que la habían estado molestando desde que supieron que ella era el James que una vez le rompió la nariz al líder del grupo.

— Ed, no quiero pelear ahora, ¿Pero qué tal si practicamos parkour?

Siguió la mirada de su amiga y comprendió el mensaje.

— ¿Eso que aprendiste de los chicos de intercambio de Francia?*

— Y que tú aprendiste bien, vamos, ya nos vieron.

El grupo de cinco comenzó a correr hacia ellos y Mary junto a Edward sonrieron con autosuficiencia antes de comenzar a correr también.

 **OoOo OoOo**

Luego de su escape exitoso se encontraban exhaustos recostados en el pasto en medio de un parque. Una vez se recuperaron sonrieron divertidos al haberse librado del grupo sin haber tenido que pelear como otras veces hacían.

— Creo que ese parkour que tanto te gusta se volverá popular en algún momento. —comentó Edward.

— Espera y lo verás, Kenway. —hubo un silencio cómodo antes de que ella volviera a hablar. — ¿Qué iba a decirme antes de que llegaran esos idiotas?

Volteó para mirarla a los ojos, concentrándose en los labios de ese tono tan rojo que a ella le gustaba. Y se dio cuenta que decirlo no sería lo suyo, así que se acercó y aún acostados la besó.

Fue como siempre pensó que sería, la mejor parte fue que ella correspondió el gesto y una vez se separaron por falta de aire ella lo miró con una ceja levemente alzada y un sonrojo visible.

Se dio cuenta que ella se veía más guapa así.

— Está bien, me tomaste por sorpresa Ed.

— Creo que tu respuesta fue que has aceptado salir conmigo ahora.

Ella se rió abiertamente, diciéndole que era un descarado y que no sabía comportarse como un verdadero caballero inglés, pero no se negó a la afirmación.

Y luego ella pensó en todas sus relaciones fallidas y en el hecho que hace solo unos meses atrás Edward aún estaba legalmente casado con Caroline, aunque ya no vivieran juntos desde más de dos años atrás cuando hicieron el trámite de divorcio. Se sentó y miró a la nada un momento antes de decir en voz alta sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Crees que esto sea más que pasajero, Edward?

No era de esa clase de mujeres, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando se trataba de Edward. Él se sentó junto a la azabache y tomó su mano.

— Mary, haremos que esto funcione.

Ella no supo si fue su tono de voz, su mano entrelazada con la suya o los sinceros que eran los ojos de Edward… pero ella le creyó y sonrió.

 **OoOo OoOo**

 ***Dato: El parkour fue desarrollado en Francia, inicialmente por Raymond Belle y posteriormente por su hijo David Belle y su grupo de amigos, los auto-denominados Yamakasi durante el final de los años 80.**

 **Mi historia sucede a inicios de 1991, antes de la muerte de Freddie Mercury.**

 **Lo sé, pensarán que no tengo perdón por subir un one-shot cuando tengo otras historias sin subir actualización, pero este capítulo** ** _lo escribí para el especial de San Valentín en la aplicación de Assassin's Creed Amino en español, con mi nickname de: Crazy Gril_** **, sino la tienen se las recomiendo, soy muy activa por allí, podrán ver datos relacionados a la saga, dibujos, fanfics, encuestas y otras cosas más y si quieren compartir su gusto por la saga, esa es su aplicación.**

 **Además que tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de esta pareja no tan popular pero que a mi me haya gustado ver.**

 **Pronto actualizaré mis otros fanfics, incluyendo el long-fic que tengo de AC.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, espero saber sus opiniones!**


End file.
